Spring Balls in Summer
by KiraSakura
Summary: [For Rixachan][SoRiku] After being dragged from his house, Riku is forced to attend the Spring Ball at Disney Castle...except it's Summer...and it seems that just about everyone there wants to shoot him. Oh, so much fun.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Tetsuya Nomura does.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, moderate swearing, and threats of being desexed with sporks and celery sticks.

**Author's Note: **Originally going to be called Remember. But then the whole remember theme got washed down the drain.This one is for Rixachan, whom I met on deviantART. We were discussing (Squealing) about the whole balcony scene. Except it didn't really work out in this fic, which is sorta pissing me off because I couldn't work it in. Oh well. Just gotta finish Hating Riku Tanaka and At The Park. Two more one-shots that will be reasonably long. So look out for those. I'm hoping to finish Hating Riku Tanaka tomorrow. Or today, seeing as how it just turned 12:04am here. Meh. But mother dearest is giving me The Look, which usually consists of narrowing her eyes and threatening to tear out my two Internet connections (except I use one as a phone).

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Riku wasn't happy. Not one bit. And, really, how do you expect Riku to be happy? Here he was, at some formal ball he had been forced to attend at Disney Castle. And when I say forced, I mean dragged kicking (Riku only screams at night when the nightmares of darkness and shadows come out and he has to run to Sora's because only Sora is his light and can chase away the claws) from his bedroom. The door had had every single piece of Riku's furniture jammed against it, _and_ it had been locked (Which was rather pointless seeing as how Sora had a giant key that could open any lock), _and_ Riku had packed sandbags against the furniture. But Sora wouldn't be deterred, and had threatened no sex for a week if Riku didn't come out. And knowing Riku, who was a hormonal seventeen-year-old boy who seemed to take great, great joy in bringing Sora pleasure, Sora had been sure that would get him out.

Except Riku hadn't come out.

He only said Sora would be the one suffering because Riku knew how to use his hands. Which gave Sora very, very dirty mental pictures, and caused him to have a fifteen-minute bathroom break because he had certain _needs._ But then he unlocked the door to Riku's room, and proceeded to _blow it up_ (Which had pissed off Riku's mother very much) with Hidden Dragon. He had then dragged the kicking silver-haired youth out the door, down the hall, and outside into the awaiting Gummi Ship. Riku had said a polite hello to Kairi, who had been patiently waiting for them in said Gummi Ship, before shooting Sora death glares the whole ride to Disney Castle. Upon arriving they had been _swamped_ by young dog-human-things, small mice and ducks, and several chipmunks. When Sora had asked where they all came from Riku had pointed out, jokingly, that all of the occupants of Disney Castle were animals, and probably had some sort of mating season. Sora had nodded, wide-eyed, and Kairi had just snorted.

So after the maids (walking, talking parrots) had ushered away all of the children, Sora, Riku and Kairi were herded into the throne room, where they were all hugged (and in Sora's case glomped by a giant duck and dog-human-thing) and kissed (Queen Minnie was weird, both boys decided) and told how much they had been missed. King Mickey had then told them of the Annual Spring Fall, which had confused all three teenagers to no end, seeing as how it was _Summer_. But apparently they were having the Spring Ball now because they'd all been away fighting darkness and getting themselves kid-napped and whatnot during the actually season of Spring. And that had sent Riku on another guilt trip. He had clammed up almost immediately, and his eyes had darkened considerably. His lips were pressed together in a thin, white line, and he was continually clenching and unclenching his fists. Sora, who seemed to be almost in tune with Riku's emotions, had grabbed his boyfriends hand, and Kairi, who was in tune with Sora's emotions, had grabbed Riku's other hand, and the two had dragged Riku out of the throne room and down the hall to their own rooms, where new horrors awaited them.

The horrors of formal dress.

Sora and Riku had been given a room together (King Mickey wasn't stupid) while Kairi had the one next to them. Food awaited them, and upon sight of it both boys had almost died. Small, little cakes all round and perfect and smothered in strawberry chocolate with cream on top. Sora had squealed, Kairi had screamed in utmost joy (Strawberry fan) and Riku had just kind of gaped. He hadn't known Kairi could eat that fast. Sora, yeah, but Kairi? Delicate, lady-like, princess Kairi? No. And so when the two had finished Riku had said, in a shocked manner, "Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

Kairi had just rolled her eyes in response, wiped away the mass of residue chocolate and icing, and gone back to her room to go and get dressed. Riku had then decided that Sora desperately needed to bathe, seeing as how he was covered in chocolate and crumbs and the jam that had been inside those cakes, and had pushed the jabbering little bugger to the shower stall. And Sora had wanted Riku to join him. So the shower took a whole ten minutes longer than it should of. Afterwards they had found two outfits sitting on their bed, placed there by some over-sized animal. Sora's had been of white and blue silk, with a pair of knee high leather boots. He had tugged it on, the white pants on first, followed by the blue dress shirt, and the white over-coat. His crown necklace fell with a clank against his chest, and when he turned to look in the mirror he frowned.

"I look like you on a good day" He had muttered to Riku. Riku had simply chuckled, and said in reply, "Just because I wear white when I feel happy and black when I feel like shooting myself doesn't give you the right to say so"

Riku's had been of the same design, save the pants and over-coat were black, and the shirt white. Sora had just about drooled at the very sight. The black caused Riku's skin to seem even paler, and his hair almost glowed. Sora smiled proudly, and said, "I'm _so_ glad you're mine"

Riku had laughed, and had been about to say something else, except the door had opened, and Kairi had walked in, wearing her pink and yellow gown, with her hair done up with a little silver tiara. She glared at both boys, and hissed, "Say anything - anything at all about how I look - and I will have you killed in your sleep"

So Sora and Riku had had to reframe from laughing at her.

Then they were all pushed out of their rooms and to the large, too-white ballroom, which had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. Well, Sora's and Kairi's arrival. Most people sill seemed to think that Riku was some sort of evil being who wanted to bite their heads off. Except those from the Land of Dragons. No, they pretty much worshipped Riku. Which was kinda freaky seeing as how every time they saw him they would bow and start to murmur prayers of long-life and such. So Riku pretty much avoided those from Land of Dragons. They freaked him out.

And now, there stood Riku, who wanted to turn around and run home and barricade his door again. Sora seemed to sense this, because he reached out and grasped Riku's hand in a vice-like grip, and whispered, "I'm here for you"

Riku had nodded, and replied, "I know"

And then they were all announced, and they descended the stairs. Eyes fell upon Kairi and Sora, before flicking over to the dark figure who stood behind them. A tense silence fell upon the large crowd, as all watched the threesome enter.

Then, somewhere within the mass, a voice spoke up.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

That voice seemed to encourage others, because a yell went up. "It's him! The one who joined the darkness!"

Others seemed ready to yell, but were cut off by Kairi's pissed off yell.

"Oh, where the fuck to you lot get off torturing others?! Huh?!"

Another silence fell upon the crowd, and Sora whispered, "Way to go, Kai"

Kairi smirked, and continued down the stairs, Sora and Riku at her heels.

---

"You seem to be having fun" Cloud commented, standing next to Riku in his attire of blacks and silvers.

"You know you're not funny" Riku replied, watching as Sora and Kairi danced, laughing joyfully. Cloud snorted, and muttered, "I'm well aware of the fact, Riku. You got Sora for the last dance?"

Riku smirked, and said, "Of course I do. The dance for lovers. I can't wait to see how everyone is going to react"

Cloud laughed. "Well, I don't think your little fangroup is going to like it. They've been staring at you for the last three hours. They pulled Kairi aside a few minutes ago and demanded to know if you were still going for the whole darkness thing. You should've seen her face"

Riku blinked, and glanced over to the increasing group of teenage girls. He blinked at them a few times, causing them to gush and swoon, before returning his attention back to Cloud.

"They scare me"

Cloud snorted, and said, laughing harder, "They scare me too…oh, how I feel for the idiot who just asked Yuffie to dance"

Riku followed Cloud's gaze, his sea-green-aquamarine eyes falling upon Yuffie, who was in a slinky black number, and her partner. The poor man was being swung around and around while Yuffie laughed and said how much she loved chocobos. Sighing, Riku murmured, "Why do I get the feeling he's going to end with a broken bone or five?"

"Because it's gonna happen. Oh, you should dance with Kairi for this one. Apparently the music is for siblings," Cloud said, before striding off and taking Yuffie from her dizzy partner. He led her onto the dance floor, Leon following with Aerith. She wore a pretty pink (What else?) dress, and her long brown hair was out and flowing. Riku smiled, and walked over. Sora led Kairi over to him, and smiling brightly handed her over. Riku thanked his boyfriend quietly, and then he and Kairi were under everyone's gaze.

"Having fun?" Kairi asked as the music started, and Riku spun her around gently. Riku snorted, and dipping her said, "Oh yeah. Having a newly formed horde of fangirls is fun. They're worse than the one back home"

Kairi laughed, and stepped back, before circling Riku, and then stepping forward. "They wanted to know if you were available," She informed him, before placing her hand against his and circling him again. "And?" Riku prompted, dipping her again. "I told them you were taken" Kairi smiled. Riku spun her about again, before stepping back, off the dance floor. Sora rushed forward and continued, everyone staring. Riku weaved through the crowd, over to where Cloud and Yuffie were dancing, and waited until Cloud stood back suddenly, before stepping forward and taking his place. Yuffie laughed, and he spun her about, smiling as well.

"I think we're confusing everyone with switching partners all the time" She grinned. Riku snorted, and replied, "Well, you, Aerith and Kai are like my sisters. Same goes for Cloud and Leon, except like brothers"

"And Sora? What's he to you?"

"He's my light" Riku answered, spinning her about again, before stepping back, and then stepping forward.

Yuffie smiled, and said, "Good. Because you if you hurt him I'll kill you with a celery stick"

"A celery stick?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a celery stick. I've done it before" Yuffie informed him, twirling about. "Do I even want to know?" Riku said. Yuffie grinned cheerily, and laughed, "Nope!" And then he was switched to Aerith, and Leon stepped up to Yuffie.

"Cloud says you aren't having any fun" Aerith smiled. Riku smiled back at her, and sighed, "Well, it isn't much fun having pretty much every one in the room want to maul you"

"Oh, well I guess that is a pretty good reason"

"Of course it is" Riku agreed, dipping Aerith and then stepping back. He bowed to her, and the music ended. She curtsied, and said, "I hope everything works out. Come and visit soon, kay?"

Riku nodded. "Ok, Aerith"

He then turned around, and disappeared into the crowd, melting into the soft, twilight shadows. Aerith blinked, and then shook her head. She remembered how she had heard murmurs of him being the 'Keyblader of the Twilight'. And now she started to see what they meant. Stuck between the light and the darkness.

---

Riku found Sora out on the large balcony, leaning against the railing and staring out over the garden. He snuck up behind his brunette boyfriend, and gently wrapping his arms around Sora's waist whispered into the back his neck, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Sora shuddered when Riku's hot breath ghosted across his neck, and he replied, "I just wanted to get away from the crowds. I'm so sick of hearing everyone mutter something about you. Whether it be from those girls who think they can have you - which they damn well can't - or from those jerk off's who seem to think you're going to betray us again"

Riku smiled gently, and pressed a light kiss to nape. He then mumbled against the feather soft skin, "Just ignore them, Sora"

Sora spun around in Riku's arms, and pressed his lips up against Riku's. When he drew back Riku saw tears glistening in Sora's sky-blue eyes. "But Riku! Don't you _care_ that they are so mean? I mean, they all act as though you're going to murder them! They just…I mean…"

Riku gently placed his fingers under Sora's chin and tilted his face up. He then said, in a stern voice, "I don't care what they think. Just as long as I know you still love me, I'll be perfectly fine. Now, come on. The last song is about to play and Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie threatened to tear our balls off with a spork if we didn't dance it"

Sora blanched, and grabbing Riku's hand hastily led the silver-haired teen inside. "I don't want my balls to be torn off with a spork!"

Riku chuckled softly, and weaved his fingers with Sora's. Said Sora was elbowing his way through the crowd, muttering angrily, "Oh, for the love of _god_! MOVE! My male appendages are being threatened! And I want to dance with my boyfriend!"

The music had just started by the time they got to the dace floor, but Sora pulled Riku onto it. A surprised murmur went through the crowd, and King Mickey, who had been dancing with Queen Minnie, chuckled lightly to himself. He watched as Riku swept Sora off his feet, smiling when Sora let out an undignified squeal when Riku gently kissed him, fast and fleeting. Minnie watched too, and she said, "They make a nice couple, don't they?"

"Of course they do" King Mickey agreed. Minnie's eyes then lit up in the dangerous way that usually meant run for your dear sweet precious life, and she said, "When do you think the wedding will be, dear? Oh, and I can barely wait for the christening!"

King Mickey realised, that as much as he loved Minnie, he hadn't really missed her sadistic streak.


End file.
